Blue Eyes
by frostburns
Summary: In which Elsa encounters Jack Frost in more than one dream. And then one day, she realizes she is not at all dreaming. (Jack x Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow okay so um this is a story. I wrote this a little bit back so yeah I am just posting it. I really don't what this even is to be ****completely honest.**

* * *

Chapter 1: In which there is a kidnapper in her dream

* * *

_He stood there,with his dark blue piercing eyes, watching her. There was frost on the edge of the roof where he stood, each time his fingers met with the roof small bursts of intricate ice were left after the touch. His gaze never seemed to leave the small girl, he didn't even notice the marks he was leaving on the tower's roof. Even though he was told not to be careless and not leave behind any sign that he was there, he somehow knew that no one would suspect him anyways. _

_ I mean, it's not like people even cared about Jack Frost._

_ The girl moved. So did he. She moved again, this time out of clear sight. He growled and shifted himself around, he jumped of the roof and landed with the soft thud of his bare feet. His eyes skimmed around the corridors but he did not find her. Then when he trailed a bit further he caught sight of her again, she was with another girl who looked a bit younger. _

_"Anna will you please stop following me." the girl with the platinum hair asked clearly annoyed by the other girl._

_"What's gotten into you this time?" the chocolate haired girl then asked with hurt in her big eyes._

_"Nothing, I just need some time for myself."_

_"You've had plenty of that already."_

_"Anna, go away."_

_ And with that with one last huff, the girl by the name of Anna left. _

_ He then prepared himself for attack. He clutched his wooden staff to his chest and slowly walked towards the girl. _

_ Get her and then get outta this place as fast as you can, was the plan that was running through his mind. _

_ His rose his staff and made a burst of ice on the little girl's feet, so she could not move. She screamed and the echo ran through the corridors and sent chills up his spine. She yelled again and he mentally slapped himself for not thinking this through. Of course the girl would make noise! He was so stupid. _

_"Dammit," he screeched._

_ He ran towards the girl who could not move and slapped his hand over her mouth. _

_"Shut up!" he yelled quietly into her ear._

_ She desperately flailed around and then she bit down on his cold hand and he cried out in pain. His hand was dripping in blood from her bite but that was the least of his worries. _

_ A mob of men was nearing him and he cussed under his breath, he had to get out of the darned place and fast. _

_ There was still ice around her feet, preventing her from moving and yet again, How could he be so stupid? He had ice powers, not fire powers so that was a shame. A really big shame. It would have helped him a lot in the situation at hand. With all the power he had, he lifted his staff and broke the ice that had kept her glued to the ground. The guards were already on the outsides of the hall, surrounding him. He held the girl to his chest and was prepared to fight. He felt a clawing at his shirt and suddenly he was hit was a burst of ice and was thrown onto the wall. _

_It wasn't his ice though._

_That was what shocked him the most._

_He was hit with another frost and suddenly he was on the floor his hands AND feet were blocked with ice, he was stuck. This was definatly not good._

_The girl looked at the guards in utter disgust._

_"I have this handled men. Please leave, and please don't tell my mom and dad."_

_The men stayed in their place._

_"I said LEAVE!" she cried loud enough that probably the whole castle could here her._

_This time they obeyed her and scooted off into who knows where. _

_ He desperately rolled around and tried to break off the ice that pinned him down. The ice was thick. Too thick for him to make his escape._

_"Struggling is pointless you know." the girl said nearing closer to him.__**  
**_

_He looked up at here, shocked by what she had just done. _

_Her eyes met his. It was almost like a reflection. Her eyes were like bright pools of crystal clear water. Eyes that made you want to plunge in. Deep._

_" Why are you here?" _

_"I-I'm here to talk to you."_

_"You tried to **capture** me."_

_"I know. It was necessary."_

_"You could have just done it a bit more peacefully- then you wouldn't be in this mess."_

_"Can you let me out?"_

_"No. I don't trust you."_

_He laughed darkly and added, "That's a good choice."_

_ With all his might he tugged at the ice bound to his hands and legs and with all the pressure he put onto the thick ice, his hands were freed. Then he broke the ice on his feet with his newly freed hands._

_She cried in alarm._

_"Listen to me. I'm going to take you to a place where no body will find you. Oh but don't worry- I'll make sure to keep you safe." he said to her with darkness in his eyes._

_"NO I-" she screamed but before she could say anymore he yanked her up, with his cold, freezing hands._

_"Say goodbye to Arendelle." he laughed with a sick twisted tone._

* * *

The queen woke in a cold sweat. Her whole body was trembling and her breathing came out ragged and uneven. She had dreamed a strange dream. A dream where a man took her captive. A dream when she was young and dumb, and she thought she could handle things by herself. It was about a man.

The man in her dream had pale skin, almost as white as snow. His hair was even whiter and had frost stuck to the tips. His most memorable feature was his eyes.

His eyes were something else. They were blue. Blue like a bottomless lake. The one that no matter how far in you swam, you _never_ reached the bottom.

She did not know where he came from nor what he was supposed resemble. All she knew was that he was no good. No good at all.

But the thing that bugged her was that the dream felt _so_ real. She could feel his cold breath on her when she was being grabbed in her dream. She could make out every little detail that was engraved onto his icy skin.

_He had freckles along his nose._

_He was barefoot._

_His blue, worn sweater was submerged in a layer of frost._

_His lips were chapped._

_His touch was cold._

_Yet warm. His hands almost seemed to burn into her own cold body._

_His eyes..._

Nevermind- _don't even get the queen STARTED on his eyes_

She felt everything in her dream. She could feel his hands grabbing her and lifting her up, she could hear the dark tone in his voice when he said **_"say goodbye to Arendelle"_** It scared the living hell out of her.

_His voice..._

_was oddly soothing._

She shivered. Everything about him, she could feel. She didn't like that. She didn't like that when he grabbed her in her dream, that she could feel the heat burning into her arm as she slept. She liked none of it. But oddly she was craving his burning touch on her body. She almost cringed at her thoughts.

She couldn't shake of the terrified feeling anymore and she sat there. On the edge of her bed remembering his eyes. How she saw a reflection, if only for a brief second or two.

_She saw loneliness and pain. _

_She saw stress and worry._

_She saw darkness and a dash of light somewhere in between. _

Then strangely out of nowhere she says a name. Out loud. Right there, on the edge of the bed, with no one around to hear her.

She said a name.

_"Jack Frost"_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what this is...**

**But yeah...**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am updating again. I had a sudden burst od inspiration, dont ask me why. Thanks to my two reviewers! Love you guys****! I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter two : In which another dream comes to her

And for once the dream is pleasant

* * *

The Queen kept seeing the eyes. She kept feeling that burst of heat whenever she laid her hands onto something cold. And she had no idea what to do.

She found herself tossing and turning at night. And on those nights, she looked out the window up to the moon and felt shivers run up and down her spine.

Nights became a time of dread, for whenever she closed her eyes, all she could picture was _him._ His eyes.

Oh how _familiar_ his eyes seemed. His eyes were the ocean. And she was completely submerged in the water, from her head to toe. If she went on any further, she would surely drown.

So every morning, she would distract herself. She would attend to paperwork and other things that she had to do as the ruler of the kindom. But every so often she would get a glimpse of the eyes, the ones that haunted her. Then she would move on to something else and practically bang her head to forget them.

People saw the change in her. But when they asked her what seemed to be bugging her, she simply said, "nothing." Bcause in all honesty, she had no idea why that dream was scaring her so much. She had no idea why the eyes had so much power over her, or why, for that matter, she couldn't forget about them.

Her sister, Princess Anna, tried talking to her. But their conversations simply consisted of hello's and goodbye's. But she did try. Elsa _did_ try talking to her sister about the dream, but whenever the words came out, she decided that it was all silly. It was silly. It was all just a dream.

Nothing more.

* * *

It was nightfall, and Elsa was sitting down on her bed, the light of the moon was spilling onto her, casting an eerie shadow that seemed to run along her room. The shadow seemed to dance, and Elsa watched with tired eyes.

She had not been able to sleep for the past weeks.

A small, almost silent, knock echoed to her ears. She sighed, it was late. What did they want?

She forced herself up, with the little strength she had, and opened the door, surprised to see her palms leaving small shots of frost on the door where her hand had touched. She shook her head and opened the door, only to see her sister Anna standing there in her night clothes.

"Why are you still awake, Anna?" Elsa asked with a bit of annoyance i her voice.

"Why are _you_ still awake?" Anna pressed to her sister.

Elsa's eyes wandered down to her hands and she shrugged.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I came to talk to you."

Anna went silent after that. Elsa waited. The moon was still casting shadows behind her, and she wanted to go back into the safe comfort of her room.

"You've been acting weird. What's going on with you?"

"I've been acting weird?" Elsa said stupidly. Maybe if she pretended to not know what her sister was speaking of, then she would go away and leave her alone.

"Don't act dumb with me Elsa. You've been very... jumpy. And you have dark under your eyes! It looks like you haven't gotten sleep in ages!"

_That's because I haven't... _Elsa thought.

"I'm fine. Trust me, I'm just a bit weighed down with all of this paperwork." she gestured towards the desk that was home to a mass of overflowing stacks of paper.

"Elsa, I'm sure that's not the only reason."

"Well that's the reason you're getting Anna, now goodnight."

She hated to say that she closed the door on her own sister, but she did. And she hated herself for that.

That was all she ever seemed to do to Anna. Never could she speak without hurting her. Never could she act without hurting her. So she stayed away from her sister as much as she could, and she could see how much that pained her sister. So it was a bit of a lose-lose situation, but Elsa knew she couldn't go back.

So she lay there. Her back to the soft, warm, bed. And this time, instead of her being awake, she was asleep.

For the first time, the Queen was asleep and at peace.

Well, _almost_.

* * *

_She was at the top of a hill. Snow covered the ground, in fluffy white blankets all around. She was tempted to grab a small handful just to feel the softness of it, but for some weird reason, she didn't._

_She should have been cold. Freezing actually. But she wasn't. She had a sweater that engulfed her body. It was a old worn-out blue sweater. Almost threadbare, yet she had never once in her life, been completely warm. She nuzzled into the sweater, and she could smell a hinto of sweet vanilla, and the smell of a forest full of trees. _

_She heard a voice close-by say, "Are you ready for some fun?"_

_She remembers nodding and turning to the direction of the voice. _

_Staring at her were two blue eyes. The eyes of the ocean. _

_A hand extended towards her and she was pulled up and hugged into a chest. Heat spread along and went deep into her body and she sighed happily. She felt at ease in the the arms. Serene. She felt serene. She wasn't able to remember the last time she felt that way. But now, with this man in front of her, she did. _

_Then she was in the sky. And the winds surrounded her. She gasps and clings on harder to the body pressed against hers and she hears a soft chuckle. The sound echoed to her ears and a the man tells her, "Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you my queen." _

_And then she is not afraid. His words were velvet, smooth and soft against her ears._

_She suddenly feels herself being free. Flying._

_She was flying._

_And for once, she had no cares in the world. _

_Nothing could make her afraid._

_She was free._

_He laughs and hugs her tight. Then his eyes meet hers and she is overcome with happiness. Because his eyes shine. They shine bright and almost seem to glow. They were blue like the sky that surrounded them. But his eyes were so much bluer and so much more beautiful to look at. _

_She was falling now. _

_But he had a strong grip on her. _

_And yet she was still falling._

_But not from the sky._

_No, she was falling for the eyes._

_She was falling for the man who could fly._

* * *

She awakes this time. And she breathes in the fresh morning air. And she feels happy.

This time, when she sees the eyes. She no longer feels fear. Instead, happiness and joy, replaces the fear that always seemed to surround her.

This could be something she could used to.

Then she finds herself saying the name again.

She remembers the eyes and she remembers the touches.

And with a smile, she says it.

_"Jack Frost."_

* * *

**A/N: So yeahhh. I still don't know what this is. But whatever. **

**(So Elsa is actually happy? What even is this? When will she meet Jack Frost? What about the eyes? When is Elsa going to be an ACTUAL sister to Anna? What are all of these stupid dreams anyways? Arghhh bye)**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS? **

**R&R**

**-E**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again. **

**Ummm, yeah. **

**I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR FROZEN!**

**(You are currently going to read about about Jack Frost and what he is up to. Just to let you know.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: In which he is winter

or

A kingdom is not pleased

* * *

It was all blizzards and snowstorms. That was all he seemed to be able to create. Cold and famine. That was all he brought onto the lands. He couldn't help it. He honestly did not mean to bring such dismay and hardships onto innocent people, that was just all he could seem to do.

Winter had always been a disliked season. It brought nothing but gloom and dreary weather.

He remembers walking through a small town during a cold day in the winter he created and he remembers hearing two small girls crying.

* * *

_"Mommy I'm cold!" one little girl with brown pigtails cried out. She snuggled closer to her mother._

_"Yeah me too! I __**hate**__ winter!" another girl, this one also had pigtails but her hair was not quite blonde and not quite white either, said. _

_He found himself staring at the girl who expressed her hate towards his season with wide eyes. He had known that not many people liked winter, yet he didn't know that some people HATED the season._

_Just then his emotions seemed to ball up and it seemed to get colder and the winds started picking up around the the girls._

_"Mommy! It just got colder!" _

_He knew he was to blame for this._

_The winds got stronger, and the blondish-headed girl got the worst of it, and he honestly could care less. _

_That's what she got for speaking out her hatred of his season in his presence. _

_He could see the girl whimpering and desperately trying to stay warm against her mother's coat. He let out a small laugh and that wicked side of him only made the coldness grow, but only to the one girl, he kept the others away from the cold. _

_The girl was now shivering even worse than before and her lips were turning a scary shade of blue._

_That's when he realized what he was doing._

_He was practically killing the girl with his coldness. Then he stopped. The coldness seemed to grow away from the girl and she let out a small sigh of relief. _

_But he could still tell she was cold. He wished he could make her warm. But that was impossible._

_He was Jack Frost after all._

_He turned away and ran. His bare feet trampled over the cold snow but the cold only made him run even faster. _

_If he didn't stop, would he have killed the girl over one remark?_

_Would he have killed her with his cold?_

* * *

He shook his head to rid his thoughts.

He still did not know the answer to the question that haunted him. He probably never would.

His hands moved and reached for staff and his fingers gently moved up and down the old wood. Small particles of frost strayed onto the wood and stayed onto his hand. He looked down at his hand and examined the small details that engraved the frost. They were flower-like patterns. The frost was a a crystal-blue colour, and he touched it. It was cold to the touch but he found that whenever he touched something cold, he could only feel warmth not cold.

He drew out a long sigh and looked up at the sky. The winds seemed to blow on about, and he found himself calling out to them.

The winds curled around him and he breathed in the cool air, he was in the sky in a matter of seconds.

He felt calm, like he always did when he was in the air. Yet he also felt something else today.

What was it?

He thought it over and he settled for warmth. He felt warmth run along through his body. He felt it shiver down to his spine and burn into his cold veins.

This was a strange feeling for him.

He almost felt like there was someone next to him, almost as if a body was pressed to him and making him feel thos way.

But of course, he was alone. So it was foolish for him to be thinking that.

Besides who would want to fly with Jack Frost anyways? All he was ever capable to do was make someone cold.

He rubbed of the strange feeling and it was instantly replaced with a familiar sensation that he knew all too well. Cold.

He had all the time in the world. No, _really._

So he took his time in the sky, flying on with no worries or cares in the world.

* * *

Then he lands with the _thud_ of his bare feet.

And he sees a grand castle before him. Townspeople were cluttered all about the outside of it and for once, he was glad he was invisible.

He makes his way up to front of the crowds and he hears people chanting, "OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES!"

He wonders what this means and he turns to look at the castle, he sees the gateway leading to enter the castle is shut tightly so that no one could enter. He wonders why this is so, since every castle he had seen had the gates open so that anyone could enter and visit.

The townspeople looked angry and one man stood forward of the crowd and bellowed out, "The Queen is neglecting her own people! Do you wish to see us suffer?"

The man was banging on the gates and he shouted awful curses aimed at the "Queen".

Jack looked around and saw the the carts that were supposed to hold plenty of food, were empty.

They were out of food?

"Our crops are all dead! Our surrounding kingdoms refuse to trade with us because we have absolutely _nothing_ to trade! Do you expect us to live like this? Not to mention the cold! It will freeze us all!"

The cold.

It was winter.

His winter was going to kill them all. Jack backed away and townspeople fled through him, like he wasn't there.

_No._

_No._

_No._

His thoughts were spinning around and all of them said the same thing.

_You're a monster_.

And he was. Why did these people suffer when they've done no wrong?

He felt a familiar tug at his gut and the winds grew strong and blew coldness and snow into the airs of the kingdom.

_Stop._

_Stop._

_Stop._

His thoughts cried.

And suddenly the large gates to the castle were yanked open and he looked on forward to see a women with a snowy pale complexion. She wore a crown on her head. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, like the blue waters that surrounded the kingdom. But there was a sort of darkness to her. Some type of force that drew him towards her.

He was so close to her.

Yet she was completely unreachable.

He shook his head and focused on the mobs of poor townspeople rushing through the castle gates and into the safe walls.

They were going right through him.

Just as if he were a ghost.

And he probably was.

He turned to look at the woman again, but this time she was gone. Instead there was a brown-haired girl, she was rushing people in and dispensing thick wool coats to those who had none.

She looked familiar, but he could not grasp the memory that had her in it.

_**Slam**_

He looked up only to see that the gates that had just barely opened, were now closed.

And he was now alone in the open space outside of the castle.

* * *

He was in the sky again. He left away from the kingdom. He wanted to be far away.

So far away that he was just a bird flying through the air, alone.

* * *

_She was ice-skating now. Her hair was falling freely behind her. Her long legs swiveled around gracefully against the smooth ice. She was laughing and she was happy. She extended her arms and reached out and let her body turn so that she was gliding through the ice smoothly._

_She feels the light snow falling onto her body and the cool wind whipping against her._

_For some reason she had always loved the cold. She had loved the way it made her feel more... alive. The cold was her element. Her senses seemed to sharpen whenever she felt the cold air on her body. _

_She was skating and she was free._

_Alone and free._

_She had never felt more alive._

**_CRACK  
CRACK_**

_She went from flying on the ice to falling in the ice._

_She feels cold. _

_And she should be dead. But she still feels alive. _

_And that's when she sees the eyes. She feels the arms around her and she feels herself being pulled up. _

_But when she reaches the top, the air feels different. It feels new. _

_"It wasn't your time to die."_

_"I didn't feel dead."_

_"Neither did I."_

_Her lips meet her savior's. Cold. Warm. Perhaps it was a mix of the two. _

_But she had never felt a better sensation in her life._

* * *

"ELSA! WAKE UP!"

Her head shot up and her ears instantly rang with loud bangs and shouts.

"What's going on?"

"The people demand us to open up the gates."

"Why?"

"It's a harsh winter, Elsa."

She gets up and then decides what to do.

* * *

As she watches the people be brought in, she can't help but feel her lips tingle.

_Great, _Elsa thought, _now I have both eyes AND lips to worry about._

_What body part's next?_

Elsa thinks to herself numbly, _Oh Jack Frost..._

* * *

**A/N: Yeppers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoo. I decided to update. Thanks for those of you who reviewed!**

**I DON'T OWN ROTG OR FROZEN**

* * *

Chapter four: In which he meets Pitch Black

Or

She realizes that she wants nothing more than him by her side

* * *

The kingdom had been worse off than she had thought. There was a scarce amount of food, and not nearly enough to feed all of the hungry mouths of her people. It was getting colder by the minute, and with every breath that was let out, small puffs of air flew out of mouths. There were hands shaking, and bodies trembling, and lips quivering.

Even she had to admit that she was cold.

Cloaks were passed around and she went around making sure all of the people had thick layers bound to them. She wanted everyone to be covered.

Anna went around, curing and looking over the small children that fell ill in their parent's weak hands. Even though Anna could do very little, it was safe to say that she did her best. The children looked up to her and some came to her to snuggle for warmth, while they steered clear from her own self. She knew exactly why, the cold radiated off her, she was really no better than the weather.

No sun ever seemed to peak out, not even a small little corner could be seen during the day. But in the night, the moon was always there. With all of its light, it shone done onto the kingdom, but it could do nothing to stop their suffering.

The moon was no sun. But it was just as important in her eyes. Without the moon, it would have all been dark.

And both the dark and cold could have killed everybody already.

In a way, the moon gave her hope. She was grateful for its constant appearance. The moon would be the one thing that would never let her down.

The days seem to pass by in a blur. They consisted of distributing small portions of food, making sure the people where safe, and warm as well.

The dark under her eyes only grew. And the days when she used to be able to get sleep, seemed to be all forgotten. She no longer had any sorts of dreams, and emptiness seemed to fill her. She wanted the nights to be filled with him. With the pleasant dreams that she once had. The ones where his smile seemed to always light up, and his eyes seemed to glow. But the dreams were gone.

And gone was she.

Or at least she wanted to be.

She looked over her kingdom, and she gripped the rails to the balcony tight. Her parents had worked hard to get Arendelle where it was today, and they would have expected her to her to work just as hard. She owed it to them.

She remembers her father and her mother and how whenever she cried, they would hold her tight, and she would forget her tears in an instant.

Now who was here to comfort her when she cried?

She let out a long sigh, and shivered as a cold breeze ran through her. She looked out, and saw the winds blowing, almost as if they were calling out her name.

And she remembers him again.

She remembers the soft touch of his hands on her back as he pulled her up into the sky. And she aches for him. She longs for his touch, and to see his bright smile.

But she knows it's only a dream.

And she feels silly for wanting something so badly.

Maybe it's time for me to find a suitor, she thought darkly.

Arendelle would need a king soon. She needed help running the kingdom, and while Anna tried her best, sometimes she found it was not enough.

Arendelle would have to have a king.

But deep down, she knew who she wanted. She knew not, anything about him; all she knew was his name.

She had once heard that names held power in them.

She wanted Jack Frost.

* * *

He heard his name being called many times.

"Put on your cap! Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!"

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost made this horrible blizzard! Curse you Jack!"

"May you be cursed and doomed, and I hope you rot in hell! Where you belong!"

"Jack Frost! He made it snow! Come on guys! It's a snow day!"

"Hey what are these things in the window?"

"Those are the drawing of Jack Frost."

"He made these?"

He heard his name in all kinds of ways. But he had never heard his name being called with such longing. He had heard her whispers and the night when she yelled out his name. He had heard his name, spilling out from her lovely lips.

The first time there was fear in her voice. Complete fear.

The second time there was happiness etched in her voice.

And the third time she had only said it in her head, but he still heard it as clear as day. There was...

_Want._

There was need and want in her voice. He had never heard his voice with that tone, and he decided it was a pleasant change from the harsh curses he received.

He liked that tone.

The thought of being needed excited him and thrilled him in all kinds of ways. Especially by the lovely and beautiful Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa.

He had learned her name.

The moon told him. All the moon ever seemed to tell him was names.

He liked the way the name Elsa rolled off his tongue sweetly and smoothly, it was a foreign name, yet that's what he loved about her.

Her whole self-seemed foreign. She was different. He thought back to her snowy pale skin, and cool blue gaze that left him feeling powerless.

That's when he realized that he needed to see her again. He needed to meet her. But he was invisible. How was he supposed to meet someone if he was invisible all of the time? He shook his head and sighed.

* * *

In a more distant land, there was another man. This man was dark, and blackness seemed to always swirl around him. His eyes were bright and his gaze brought fear to souls. He knew your every fear and weakness, and in his mind lurked demons that were waiting to be let out.

He was a strong force.

He was called Pitch Black, because that is what he always seemed to bring with him. Darkness.

Or as more people liked to call him, the Bogeyman.

But whatever you called him, he was still the same. He was the creature in the night that waited to pounce onto you and attack. He was the man lurking in the dark alley, waiting for you to come into contact with his knife. He was the ghost that haunted you, and no matter what you tried, he never left you alone.

He was the king of darkness.

And the world bowed down to him...

_occasionally_.

He loved nothing more than cold and darkness.

Which is why he had always been fasinated with Jack Frost. Jack Frost was a strange fellow, or so what he thought. He saw Jack Frost creating his blizzards and snowstorms, and he saw how much anger he had inside of himself.

He had always wanted to getto know Jack. But he was never given the oppurtunity.

Until now.

He had been watching Jack very closely for the past days. He saw Jack's longing for the snow Queen of Arendelle. And he instantly knew what Jack's weakness was.

_Elsa_

He almost grimaced at this conclusion, but it was true. The loner Jack Frost actually was intrigued by someone. A woman no less!

But he also knew that Jack was struggling, for he could not be seen. And the pain from not being able to be seen by his beloved Queen was slowly tearing at him.

Jack Frost was wounded.

And he would be first to come at that wound. Pherhaps he would offer a solution to that poor, unfortunate soul. Maybe he would even _help_ poor old Jack Frost.

Almost like friends helping each other with their love lifes.

He laughed darkly at his plan, for he would ask for one thing, and _one_ thing only.

Oh, it would only be a minor thing.

A simple request.

In exchange for his act, he would ask Jack to work with him.

Oh, they would be best buddies!

The world would be all about Pitch Black...

_and_ Jack Frost.

* * *

_(Jack)_

He felt a presence near him, and he instantly shot up and turned only to see a man that was dressed in black, from head to toe. He reconized the man and he shuddered, but he made himself stand taller, and he gripped his staff so he had a firm hold on it.

It was Pitch Black.

He had heard many things about Pitch. He had never before encountered the man, but all the people said that whenever they saw him a dash of fear ran through them. Sure enough, he felt himselfgrowing scared. He was afraid, he hated to admit it, but he was.

Pitch walked closer to him and he jumped back.

"Oh please don't fear me Jack." Pitch said, his voice was smooth and only made Jack shudder more.

But with his eyes set on Pitch, he growled out, "I'm not afraid of _you._"

Pitch only laughed and replied, "Perphaps you are, or perhaps you aren't. But I know that you are afraid of _many_ things."

He grimaced and stepped away. "You don't know anything."

This time Pitch got close enough to look him in the eyes. His eyes were grey, like storm clouds. They were the exact opposite of his sky blue ones.

"I know more than you think, Jack."

Pitch moved away and stepped backwards. He then started talking.

"I've come here to give you a solution to your little _dilemma." _

He interupted with a snap, "And what _exactly_ is my dilemma?"

Pitch smiled, but not a friendly one. His face twisted in a sort of gruesome grin and he let out a small chuckle.

His heart beat sped up, fear is what he felt all over again.

"Elsa is her name I believe. _Queen _Elsa, that is." His eyes shone and they filled with sick, twisted ideas.

He froze. His breath sped up and his hands trembeled.

_How does he know?_

It had started to snow and the wind was picking up and snow was swirling around, along with the wind.

**_*The wind is howling with this swirling storm inside...**_**

"I could help you. You will be with your beloved Queen, and you will _finally_ be happy. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I only ask for you're friendship."

"Friends?I don't want to be friends with _you_."

"That hurts, Jack, it really does. But, you _need_ me. Without _my_ help, your dear lady will _never_ see you. And who knows how long it will be until she finds a suitor. Then Arendelle will have a king and you will mean _nothing _ to her."

The more Pitch talked, the more he found himself beleieving him. But it just didn't make sense. Why would Pitch Black, King of all Darkness, want to be associated with _him? _

"You want something more. Why would you want to be _friends_ with me? I meant nothing to you before, so why now?"

"Because I am discovering something."

"What is that?"

"I am finding that _nothing goes better together than __**cold and darkness.**_"

That's when he knew that he was in deep.

Becuase he would do it. He would do whatever Pitch Black asked of him if it meant he had a chance with Elsa.

And that scared him.

* * *

**A/N: I have introduced a new character MWAHAHAH it is the one and only... PITCH BLACK A.K.A THE BOGEYMAN**

**Okay so I decided there has to be some obstacles in this story and Jack and Elsa can't have a PERFECT relationship because that would be boring. **

**So I know they have not exactly met yet, but they will soon. I promise. (Maybe in the next few chapters or so...)**

**What do you guys think about Pitch Black? What is going to happen between Jack and Pitch? How is Pitch going to help Jack anyways? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Until next time,**

**-Eli**


End file.
